Many operations within the resource exploration and recovery industry include actuating various tools such as plugs, valves, etc. Often these are actuated using a pressure threshold. Sometimes the tool is actuated as soon as the pressure threshold is exceeded and sometimes they are actuated after the pressure is reduced below the threshold once the threshold has been met. In either case and in other similar actuation cases, the actuation occurs substantially immediately upon the triggering threshold pressure event. While many operations are suitably managed using these actuation methods, other situations are not as well managed using these methods.
The art would welcome new methods and apparatus that allow for actuation to occur more slowly after threshold pressures are exceeded.